Best Friend
by Hannah MacDonald
Summary: Bella and Emmett have been friends since they where born, more or less.What if they like each other but are affrid to admit it? and there are new kids, one who likes bella, and one that seems to like emmett... Characters could be OOC, all human
1. Chapter 1

A.N- Okay so I have never written a story, and let others read them, other than a couple of my good friends. So this is my first time letting anyone else read my works. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1.  
BPov  
I woke up, form the sound of something hitting my window. So being the scardy cat I am, I screamed then jumped up out of bed raping myself up in my warm blanket I slowly made my way over to my wall of windows. I slowly opened my curtains, only to see Emmett Dale McCarty. He has been my best friend since I can remember. All I could hear was his booming laugh. He was sitting on the tree that was between our house his room was across from mine, and it too had a wall of windows. So I unlocked one of the windows by the tree so he could come in. we use the tree so we don't have to walk through both houses just to hang out. It is way easier.

"Hey Emmy!" I said, still half asleep

"Good morning Sleepy-head" he laughed "you have a good dream?" he asked.  
" yes it was so cool…" I started

"That's because I was in it right?" he asked excitedly.  
"Yup sure!" I laughed.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked Emmett.  
"Well I guess we should go to school, and then figure things out from there." He started. "oh you might want to get dressed, Alice said that she wants you to go on msn so she can see, what you are wearing or something like that."  
"Okay so can we have a race to school? I'm sure Charlie won't mind, I mean he's not even home at all anymore if you didn't notice." I asked/told him.  
"Yeah I have noticed Bells and yuppers but no way am I going to let you win."

So after I had a shower, I came back into my room to find my laptop turned on, and Alice on webcam waiting for me to come in, which made me jump like five feet in the air so she said.

"Hey Bella! Finally I thought I was going to have to call Emmett to go get you!" Alice cried through her webcam.  
"Hi Al and sorry!!!! I thought I should smell nice on the first day of grade 12 gees. Oh I bought this shampoo that smells sooo good!" I started to tell her.  
"Okay I'm happy for you I really am but what are you going to wear! Take me to your closet again," she demanded.  
So I once again had to take my computer in my closet to show her what was there, even though I'm almost positive that she knows every article of clothing I own. She decided that I should wear my tight tight black skinny jeans, and the grey sparkly tank top, and my grey/silver pumps. So I said bye and signed off as soon as Edward came on, ah he is a stupid twit!

Em Pov

Why is she taking so long… Maybe I should sign on to her msn for her, I mean Alice will be waiting for her, so I might as well.  
"Hey Bella, so we have to talk!!!!!" Alice yelled when I clicked the webcam thing. "Oh hey Emmett, what are you doing on Bella's Msn?"  
" hey Alice, I was just going on so she wouldn't have to later on, sorry do you want me to go get her?' I asked  
"Nah, and Um is that what you are wearing?" she asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"I was just thinking that maybe you would want to wear the outfit we talked about yesterday!" she yelled.  
" Oh okay Pixie, I Will go change into the jeans, with-out the patches." I said crawling out the window.  
When I got back however Bella was still in the shower, but I was only gone for a few minutes. So I went downstairs and went to her kitchen. To look for food I could make for us before we left for school. When I finished making Pancakes I saw Bella coming down the stairs. Wow was she ever hot?!?!  
We ate in a conferrable silence, other than the random "yummy, it's really good, Em." There were a few of those.  
"Come on Bell, let's get going school starts in 20 minutes, and Alice, and Jasper will want to talk to us." I said, after helping with the dishes.  
" Kay, wait what cars should we take?" Bella asked with a worried look on her face.  
" You take your baby the cherry red mustang convertible. And I'll take my baby." I said talking about my jeep.  
"Okay let's go meet you at the end of my drive way!" Bella yelled walking out to her six car garage.  
Wow what did I ever do to disserve a girl like this…? I mean as a best friend.

"I'm so going to win this!" I yelled at him, out the window, no way was he going to get me to put the roof down today, well until after school at least.  
" In your dreams doll face!" he screamed at me.  
" Um, Em who is going to signal us to go?" I asked.  
" I'll call Seth, and get Jake to get a picture at the finish line, which is a little down the road from school, so we don't get in trouble again" Emmett said laughing at the end.  
Em pov  
ring….ring….ring  
"Hello?" Seth answered  
"Hey Seth, how are you doing? Are you doing anything? Is Jake with you?" I asked too many questions before he could answer.  
"Oh hey Emmett, let me guess you need me to signal the start and jake take a picture of the winner?" he said.  
" Yes, please. Bella is so going down this time." I told him.  
" Ha-ha you wish she would don't ya." Seth laughed/  
" oh shut up and get your butt down here." I yelled through the phone.  
" I'm almost there Jake is at the finish line right now."  
B. pov  
I see Seth come running down his driveway.  
"Okay Ready? Set….. GO!" Seth yelled  
as soon as he said set Emmett and I started revving our engines  
I went flying by Seth, only to see Emmett a little bit behind me, he always starts like this, trying to make me think I'm going to win, but then comes out of nowhere. Not today buddy, not today.  
I look down at my speedometer, I'm going 170, she can go 270, but Emmett's can go 10 faster than mine. Oh well I can't even see him in my mirror, anymore so I turn on a C.D I found in my room last night it was from when Emmett and I got in to boy bands, well I guess I was into them, and Emmett wanted to stay friends with me.  
I saw Jake take a picture of me giving him thumbs up.  
I slowed down and waited about a minute when Emmett came flying by. Hitting his brakes. When he got back he asked. " Bell------aaaa why don't you ever let me win?!?!?!"  
" Cause emm---ettttt, if I did then, well just becacse. We should get to school!" I yelled athim.

" Bye Jake thanks, you and Seth want to come by after school my house." I asked climbing into my car.  
" sure sure." Jake said.

A pov  
when I got to school I waited a few minutes until Jasper the love of my live, got there. Then a few minutes after he got there Bella, and Emmett arrived I could tell they raced and Bella won, by the big smile on her face, and the sad face of Emmett. Knowing Bella could see him in the mirror. I Don't understand why they aren't dating yet, I mean you have to be pretty stupid not to notice that they are in love!

B. pov  
when we got to school we parked in our spots and got out, so Alice came dancing literally dancing over to us. Hauling Jasper behind her.  
" BELLA!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!" she yelled. Emmett laughed at me for flinching.

" Thanks Ali! You look pretty darn cute yourself." I told her. She was wearing a black tutu with Black tights underneath, and a red t-shirt, and red flats.  
" Bella you do look gorgeous" Emmett stated.  
" Awe thanks Emmy. You look good too!" I said laughing since when do Emmett and I talk like this?

We went and got our schedules we found out we all have classes together, well almost the whole time, I'm a loner in one class, but whatever. It's only writing class anyway, it's pretty much just a free class only you get to write stories or poems or anything you want.  
" ring ring ring" the bell singaled 1st class, which was childcare. I know what you are thinking the guys are in it with you what?!?! But truth be told they love kids.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N-**__**sorry I haven't updated in a very very long time, I have had to babysit a lot lately, trying to save up money. Also my computer crashed and lost the chapters I was working on, so I had to re start them, I had a few big tests that I bombed. And my friend has been freacking out, a guy is being super creepy, and threating her. But anyway I'm going to TRY to update/ write faster from now, on. And I am sorry for the delay. I hope you guys forgive me. I will try to make this chapter better than the last one*crosses fingers*  
**_**disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT, lets face it if I did, the story would be very different, and I would be awesome, and not the little loser I am today****.  
***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**  
**_Ms. Hogan is a little bit crazy, she is in her twenties, and she is our Child Care teacher this year which is good, because she is a really nice teacher, we had her last year or study hall. Anyway when we got into her class room I noticed that she had the big tables ( like the ones for two people per table). And she had five of them, so it was going to be a small class. Alice and I sat on a table that Emmett and Jasper where sitting at. Then we started talking when my phone rang it was mike so I ignored it. Mike is like a lost puppy, he followed me around since kindergarten, it was creepy sometimes. But I was use to it, he wasn't as bad lately since we got him with Jessica Stanly, a girl who can be bitchy some times, okay who am I kidding she is a bitch almost all the time.  
" Hey Bell, who was that?" Emmett asked.  
"Oh no one, I wanted to talk too" I replied, then caught mike out of the corner of my eye coming in the classroom.  
"Hey Bella! I just tried calling you but your phone must have lost signal, because it hung up on me…" Mike stated a little too loudly.  
"Umm, yeah that's what happened. It must just be this class room" I said, Emmett just started laughing.  
Then the bell rang. So Alice and I went to the desk beside the guys, because there was a new couple in the desk behind them, and Angela and Eric where in the one in front of them.  
"Hey B?" Alice started to ask a question.  
"Yeah A?"  
"Umm, do you want to maybe go with me shopping tonight?" she asked  
"Alice…" I whined  
"you can take Emmett with us!" she sang.  
"Fine, but why you just went shopping like yesterday!" I said to her.  
"Yeah, I know but you can't ever buy enough stuff, plus if I didn't know you I would think you would love shopping, I mean look at you!" she told me, rather loudly.  
"Alice, she already agreed, you don't have to complement her!" Emmett yelled.  
"SHUT-UP EMMY!!" I yelled at him.  
" Sorry Belly!!!" he said pushing out his bottom lip.  
"It's okay Emmy wemmy!" I told him.  
alice and Jasper started laughing at us. Then Ms. Hogan started talking  
" Hey guys for the two people I haven't taught before my name is Ms. Hogan, and I'll be your Child care teacher!" she told us, a little too excited. "Everyone, tell us your name and something about you that not everyone knows, starting with you!" she said pointing to Jessica.  
"Like okay, my like name is like Jessica, and like everyone like knows like all about me like so I like don't know what to like say," Jessica started. " oh I like know like something, like I was like the reason that like my mom is like so like happy like, if it like weren't for like me she like would have like been like so like sad." Jess said, I was just wondering how many times she said like, when Emmett turned to me and said twenty three, and then turned back around.  
" okay now you choose someone," Ms. Hogan said.  
"Okay Like I will like choose like that like guy right like there, I like think his like name is like Edward, or like something like that." She said, Alice and I laughed.  
"My name is Edward, and I'm new here." He said. "And I choose Rose."  
"edward call me Rosealie!"She said bitchy. "I'm Rosalie and I when I see something I like I will get it one way or another." She said matter of factly. "Oh and I choose that guy!" she said pointing to Emmett. And then winked at him, really who does she think she is.  
" My name is Emmett, and well you all know that I'm best friends with Bella! So something you don't know is….. Oh over the summer Bella and I have been together almost every single day, sometimes Alice, and Jasper where there too, but whatever." He told everyone smiling.  
"Emmett I said tell us something none of us would have been able to guess!" Ms. Hogan said laughing.  
" Oh well, hmm can you come back to me then?" he asked, as she nodded "And I choose Bella!" he yelled.  
"Em, I'm right here no need to yell!" I yelled back, and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Okay well my name is Bella, and I dance around my house all the time, oh and I hate HATE HATE shopping!" I said looking at Alice.  
"Bella she said to say something no one would know, I mean how wouldn't people know you dance around your house, you do it all the time I mean come on I do need to sleep sometimes gosh!" Emmett said.  
"Not everyone is looking at me through their windows are they Emmet?" I asked.  
"Yeah we are Bella" Mike said from the other side of the room, making me run over to Emmett's seat.  
"Emmy save me, I'm scared!" I whispered into his chest.  
" she chooses Jasper," Emmett said.  
" hello my name is Jasper and something you don't know about me is, I'm very protective of the people I love. Alice I choose you!" he said.  
"HEY GUYS MY NAME IS ALICE, AND I LOVEEEEEEEEE SHOPPING!!!!!" she said energetically.  
"Angela your turn."  
"Hi my name is Angela, and I'm dating Eric." She said  
"hey I'm Eric, and I'm super funny, you guys just don't know it!" he said" oh and mike"  
"hello Ladies, my name is Mike, and I will know you all by the end of the week!" he said, cocky little bastared.  
Well that was everyone, and I was still sitting on Emmett's lap, so Ms. Hogan, just asked Jasper to go sit by Alice, and told me to take jaspers seat. So I did, and by the time the bell rang we learned that in a couple of days we would have a family project, where we would have one of those fake baby doll things, as a couple we would have to take care of it. The couple's where the person you where sitting with.  
"Bella, wait for me." Emmett said once I got up out of my chair and was on my way out of the door.

The day was going by really fast we had Mrs. Naemsch for art, and Miss. MacDonald for math, I had Mrs. MacDonald and Mrs. Naemsch for free writing, oh we also had Mrs. MacDonald for study hall. It was a little weird to have all four of the teacher that we had, because they were all really close friends, and all in their twenties, so they could relate better to us then Mr. Bander.  
"Alice, jasper you guys want to come over?" I asked them on the way to our cars.  
" YUS!!!" Alice squealed.  
"Ow, Jasper I don't know how you can deal with that!" Emmett said punching his arm.  
" no you don't Em" Jasper said punching him again.  
"Boys no fighting until we get to my house, don't want Mikey boy to think there is an opening in our group now do we?" I asked them sternaly.  
"nah, and okay we'll see you there." Jasper and Alice told us getting into Jaspers car.  
" Emmy bear, wanna race again? I promise I'll go easy on you, we don't need jake, or seth there to get a picture, cause we all know whos going to win!" I yelled to him getting into my car.  
"oh bella it is on!" he said starting his engine.  
We got out of the parking lot, and drove down the road for a little bit, then we started racing. I turned on my cd player, to find out that my boy band cd Emmett got for me, was in it. I haven't seen that cd in years, oh well whatever I'll blast it anyway. I thought.  
Once we got to my house, we say that Alice, Jasper, Jake, and Seth where all there and inside already. They were waiting for us, before that went to find food in my kitchen, just because one time I yelled at them, because they ate a cake I made Emmett for Halloween, a few years back.  
" Just go find whatever you want to eat." I said walking into the house, Emmett complaining that I won, he says it was because I was listening to Bye bye bye and it distracted him, which made me laugh.

Okay I know it isn't really that good and I'm sorry, I just have allot on my mind right now, so it is very hard to consontrate, on writeing this story, that is so awesome in my head, but when I type it I just don't know…  
anyway please review, even if you say you hate it. I'm fine with that, just tell me what you think.  
~xoxoHannah Macdonald  
aka emmettcullenisawesome55


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N**_**: Thank-you for the reviews, and the alerts… I wasn't really expecting anything because as I said before, no one really reads my writing, so it made me super excited. I'll try to update more often, but I don't promise anything, I have to babysit a lot more recently. Anyway enough about me and on with the story!**Chapter 3.

but first the disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did, I think I would have a better social life, and I wouldn't be sitting in my basement, writing stories for fan fiction on a Friday night, trying to finish/start before 7, when I start babysitting. But you never know I could be…  
Okay yeah I know I'm not but I was just thinking….

okay story!!!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Em. Pov  
I can't believe that Bella bet me again! I use to have to try and let her win, or maybe she was going slowly so I wouldn't feel bad. But I mean that race wasn't fair she put in the boy band mix C.D I made her a few years ago, when she was really into it. And I said something mean about one of the guys in the Moffatts, and she didn't talk to me for two weeks, they were probably the longest two weeks of my life. So I made a c.d. with a few of their songs including bang bang boom, baby come back to me, destiny, and until you loved me. I also had Bye bye bye by NSYNC, and some backstreet boys, and well a few other boy bands. But once she listened to it, she came over to my room, to apologize to me. Then she told me that I should listen to it with her, so we went back to her house.  
Charlie and Rene where barley ever there, even now.  
"Emmy I didn't put that C.D. in to mess you up I promise!" Bella told me snapping me back to reality. As I looked around I noticed everyone was in the kitchen.  
"I don't know bells, I mean come on I just happen to be almost in front of you, okay well not really that close but whatever, and I hear Bang bang Boom and think I'm hearing things only to hear Bye bye bye, when I come by you!" I told her.  
"Emmy please believe me!!" Bella said looking my in the eyes, pouting. She knows that when she does that, it melts my heart, and I will agree to anything she wants. Like in grade 9, 10 and 11. When boys were picking on her, and flirting with her like there was no tomorrow, and I was going to beat them up, and she told me not to.  
" Okay." I told her, making her smile.  
"Bella you are out of chips!" Jake yelled from the doorway into the kitchen.  
"That's because you ate like three bags of them yesterday!" Bella yelled at him, making her way over to the couch, pulling my with her.  
"WHATEVER BELLA!!!" Jake yelled disappearing around a corner.  
I am soo hungry, I forgot to take money for lunch, and didn't feel like going home just incase Bella, or Alice needed me to beat someone up for them, well mostly Bella, because Alice has jasper, even though I know Bella can take care of herself she showed me that when my older cousin came over when we were around 10, and he was sixteen, and went behind Bella and tried to hug her, to see what she would do. And I was going to go kick him, when Bella yelled, and kicked him where it hurts, and he fell down into the fetal position for a full twenty minutes, which made him scared of her for the rest of that summer.  
" Okay go get something to eat!" Bella said, when Alice came into the room.  
"How did you know that I was hungry?" I asked.  
" Emmett I have known you since I can remember, I just know these things." She told me sticking out her tongue.

Alice's Pov.( not going to happen too often I don't think)

I walked into the living room, only to see Bella and Emmett snuggled up on the couch, why they don't just go out all ready I don't know.  
"Okay go get something to eat!" Bella was saying to him. I didn't even hear him say anything about food.  
"How did you know that I was hungry?" Emmett asked her, slightly confused.  
"Emmett I have known you since I can remember, I just know these things." She told him sticking out her tongue.  
He got up and speed walked to the kitchen causing Bella and I to laugh. So I went over and took a seat beside Bella on the couch.  
"Bells, can we have a sleepover tonight? Cause mom and dad are out of town for the weekend, some hotel business company thing." I asked, I hate being alone in my house.  
"Of course Ali, you know you don't have to ask, you pretty much live here anyway." Bella answered laughing at me.  
"THANK-YOU Bella, I LOVE YOU!!!!" I yelled hugging her, then jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs to Bella's room and set my bag down. On my way back down stairs I noticed that her parents room was the exact same as it was the last time I stayed the night, even if it was only last weekend, it broke my heart a little, because her parents where almost never home, or even in the same state, as her. It must be tough on her, especially since her parents had her when they were very young, and told her that she was a mistake. Just then I heard something, so I ran down the stairs only to see, Emmett by the door, having it mostly closed as if something dangerous was on the other side. Then I heard his high voice.  
"What are you doing here Emmett? I thought this was Bella's house!" Mike said loudly.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO MIKE?" Emmett yelled at him, there must be something that he can see and we can't.  
The guys must have sensed something because they all walked over to the door, and jasper whispered in my ear to take Bella upstairs for a little bit. So I took her hand and lead her up the stairs.

Bella's pov.  
I heard Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Seth, all yelling at mike, which worried my because they aren't really the yelling type unless something is really exciting, or really ticks them off.  
"Well Ali, this should be a fun sleepover" I said sarcastically.  
"Bells, you know it will be fun, I mean come on, we get to have the boys over for as long as we want!" she replied happily.  
"OH GOSH! PLEASE NO PDA I WANT MY EYES TO STAY FRESH!" I yelled laughing.  
"Bells grow up!" she yelled back at me.  
After we talked for a while, the guys came back in. And they just acted as if nothing happened, which pissed me off a little bit. I mean it was about me, wasn't it?  
Jake, and Seth went over to my movie collection, and read some of the titles outloud.  
"John Tucker must die? I never watched that one yet." Seth said pulling it off my shelf.  
"Never Back Down, that one looks really good, lots of awesome fight scenes."Jake said putting it on top of John Tucker Must Die.  
By the end of it, they had those two, and Win A Date With Tad Hamilton!, Doc Hollywood, Overboard, all the fast and the furious movies, wrong turn, and some other ones.  
"Bella CAN WE WATCH JOHN TUCKER MUST DIE FIRST?!?!?!?!" Jake, and Seth yelled asked my at the same time.  
"Um, I'm not sure if you guys really want to watch that…" I started.  
"Bells just let them watch it." Emmett said rolling his eyes.  
"Okay, but you can't get mad at me for 'forcing' you to watch it, later!" I told them putting it in the DVD player.  
Then I walked over and into the kitchen to make popcorn and get pop, and other junk food.  
When I was popping the popcorn, I heard someone coming up behind me, only to figure out it was Seth because I saw his tanned skin, and some of his blond hair.  
"Hey, Seth what's up?"I asked without turning around.  
"Bella!! How did you know it was me?!?! You are seriously scary I mean no one else would know without turning around and looking at me!" He told me, he gets excited about the most random stuff.  
I just laughed at him, getting a big plastic bowl for the popcorn. Then I asked him to go out to the garage and get a few things of pop. So he left to go get them.  
"Bella hurry it's on the main menu, and I want to click start!"Jake wined from the other room.  
"Okay okay just one minute, maybe if you guys would get up and help me take this stuff in you could watch it faster!" I told him  
No one in the living room moved for a few minutes, so I just went over to my secret stash of food/candy. So I got out three bags of chips, and bags and bags of candy from bulk barn. And then I heard a knock on the front door, so I walked out of the kitchen to give them the popcorn, cups for the pop Seth brought in, and two bowls of chips, and to answer the door. But once I got there I saw everyone looking at the door, then Emmett went over and answered it, to find Seth and Jakes moms there both of them had two of the younger kids that they had, and asked if it would be okay if Jake and Seth went home to watch them.  
"One minute I'll get them to come talk to you, you guys can come in." Emmett told them rounding the corner and getting Jake and Seth off the couch and to the door.  
"Bella!!!!!!!"Seth yelled for me at the door.  
So as I was walking over there " Yeah Seth??" I asked.  
"Would it be okay if Callie, Emma, Gracie, and Ashley, stayed here while we watch our movie, then we can take them home?" Seth asked me looking down as if bracing him for when I said no.  
"Yeah sure, you know how much I love these girls!" I said happily.  
"Thanks Bella, you are such a doll, do you want me to take over pajamas for them in case your movie goes on for a longer amount of time then you planned?" Jakes mom asked me.  
"No it's fine I still have some of these ones clothes here from last time they stayed the night, I just washed them actually, I was going to send them home with the boys tonight!" I told her.  
"Okay, we'll see you later tonight if we aren't too bad off" Seth's mom said and then her and Jakes mom started laughing.  
When they left I picked up Callie, she was only 9 months old, and walked into the other room with Jake and Seth walking in carrying the rest of them.  
When the other looked up and saw that we had kids all under the age of 5, they looked not so pleased.  
"There mom's are going out drinking, "I told everyone.  
"Hey keep it down the movie just said something," Jasper said looking at the screen; it was still on the menu ha-ha that kid makes me laugh!  
"Hey before we start the movie you guys have to get diapers for these little monsters, because I don't have any!" I told Jake and Seth.  
"Okay, anyone want to come with us?"Seth asked.  
"Jazz, and me will go with you two, I mean you guys have to know which diapers are for which kid" she told them getting jasper up off the couch.  
So Seth and Jake set the girl's down and went outside with jasper and Alice on their heels, the boys live right beside each other, and just a few houses down from me so it shouldn't take to long.

**A.N- I know this isn't the best story, by far. But if you give me a few ideas of what you want to happen I might be able to make it I'm sorry this took so long, I just never have time anymore, plus my sister keeps making my computer crash!**

anyway review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not I repeat Do not own Twilight, or its characters, all I own are the babies who aren't even mine ****they are my sisters friend.  
****BELLAS POV**  
So Emmett and I were left alone with the four little girls. I know I shouldn't have a favorite but Callie was my little girl, I've loved her since the day she was born. I was in the hospital thanks to a game of hide-in-seek in the dark, outside what can I say I'm clumsy sometimes! Anyway I was just getting out with a sprained ankle when Seth came running down the hall, to tell me that his mom just had the baby.  
"Hello, Earth to Bella!" I heard Emmett saying, waving his hands around.  
"Oh sorry Emmy, I spaced out there" I laughed.  
"Its fine I'm use to it by now, we have been friends for a while." Emmett laughed, which made all the little girls laugh.  
"What's so funny?!?!" Alice asked walking in and setting Callies' diaper bag down.  
"Nothing really, I just spaced out… Where are the guys?" I asked her.  
"They are coming, Jake fell giving Seth a piggyback, and Jasper was yelling at them because they were making him miss the movie." She told us with humor in her voice.  
"HURRY UP! I DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE MOVIE!" We heard Jasper yelling as he entered the room, with the other diaper bags.  
"We're sorry Jasper, We love you!" Jake and Seth told him.  
"Yeah yeah" was all he said walking over sitting on the couch with Alice.  
So I went and started the movie, when I realized, that Emmett was staring at me.  
"Do I have something on my face?" I asked, getting a little worried.  
"No, I was just looking at Emma and Gracie behind you; they look a little bit hyper." Emmett told me making me turn around to see them dancing to the starting music of the movie.  
Crap this movie is so not suitable for them.  
"Hey Emma, Gracie, Ashley do you want to come upstairs with me?" I asked hoping they wouldn't say no.  
"Yeah!"  
"Kay"  
*nods*  
so I took Ashley and lifted her up on my other hip, and held Gracie's' hand, who took Emma's hand and made the way upstairs to my room.  
I was about to set the little girls down and go get there bags, when I saw Emmett walk in with the bags.  
"Thanks, sorry if I took you away from the movie." I told him smiling lightly.  
"Bells you should know that I have seen this movie tons of times before, I was the reason you had to buy it. Oh and your welcome."He told me picking up Emma.

* * *

After a couple of hours playing with the girls, we decided that we should give them baths, and get them ready for bed. Well I decided, and Emmett agreed. He looked a little tired also, so this 'sleepover' should be fun. Alice must have thought that I would have given them a bath, because she got their shampoo, and Johnstons baby wash. So giving them a bath took a little bit of time seeing as there was four of them in the tub, two under the age of two. But I have to admit it was fun, seeing Emmett get splashed by Gracie, and Emma.  
Once they were all dry and changed into fresh diapers/ pull ups/ underwear, and p.j's I laid them down on a mattress(on the floor) in the guest room beside my room, so Alice, Jasper, Seth, Emmett, and I could all sleep in my room and not wake them up. Emmett started singing a song that I couldn't figure out. But the girls did fall asleep listing to him, sing and I can't say I blame them, he was a good singer, but he was singing really quietly to them.

"Em, they are asleep we can go down stairs and watch a movie with the rest of our friends now." I told him helping him up off the floor.  
"Okay, let's go!" he whisper yelled to me.  
So we walked down stairs, to see jasper crying at the TV, which was paused of a shot of John tucker climbing the wall.  
"Jazz are you okay?" I asked him.  
"NO! THE MOVIE JUST STOPPED SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" he yelled at me.  
I just laughed, and looked over at Alice who was holding in her laughter, I was guessing she was the one who paused it.  
" Jasper, calm down the movie is paused, so have you guys just been sitting here crying for the last two hours?" I asked  
"WHAT IT'S PAUSED?"Jasper asked, "And I wasn't crying" he finished wiping his eyes.  
"Okay whatever you say." Emmett replied, clicking play on the remote.  
We finished the movie with, just about everyone laughing, talking about their favorite moments of the movie. Then we watched a movie called _'To Be_ _Fat Like Me' _which is about a teenage girl who is skinny, who's mom and little brother are on the heavy side. And tell her that she just doesn't understand they can't help being that way, because they aren't like her. So she goes "undercover" as a fat girl, and makes a movie about obesity, for a school project. It was actually quite good, although at times we yelled at the television because she was being a bitch!  
"Alice do you want to go get changed into our p.j's?" I asked.  
"Yeah, omg I bought these really cute new p.j's yesterday with my mom, they are black shorts with writing on them, and then a tank top that has little black shoes, I think they are so cute!" Alice was talking a mile a minute.  
"Really I bought these ones that have cupcakes on the shorts, and pink polka dots on the tank top!" I told her getting excited.  
"Can you guys understand what the big deal about their p.j's are?" I heard Seth ask.  
"Yeah it means they have the same taste in sleep wear or something like that" I heard Jake answer.  
On the way to my room to change I decided to check on the babies. They were fine, fast asleep. So I closed the door and walked to my room where we got changed.  
"Bell are you sure it's okay we stay over, I mean it's totally fine if you want us to leave." Alice asked.  
"Al why would you say that, you guys all know you're welcome here whenever you want. Plus I love you Alice I would never make you go home and stay by yourself!" I told her, giving her a hug.  
"Okay I was just making sure, you didn't want us to leave so it would just be you and *cough*Emmett*cough*." Alice laughed, mumbling the last part.  
"Oh shut up you know we are just bfflmnops!" I told her throwing a pillow at her.  
"Yeah yeah, let's go back down stairs and make a smoothie!" Alice yelled.

**Jaspers Pov.**  
Bella took the little kids upstairs after starting John Tucker must die© which seems like it is going to be an awesome movie! Only I'm not really sure why she doesn't want to watch it I mean come on! Emmett picked up the baby bags, and followed Bella upstairs without even thinking about it. I don't understand why he won't just admit that he loves her already; I mean you could totally tell. Or maybe I could just tell, I may be hanging out with Alice too much. Yeah right, I am never with Alice too much, that's a crazy thought. Imagine if I never told Alice I liked her, I wonder if it would be like Emmett and Bella. Whatever the movie is on!  
After an hour or so the movie just stopped, John Tucker was like climbing the wall to go sneak into his girlfriends (who is only going out with him to hurt him) room. I guess I understand why Bella took the babies upstairs during this movie for now.  
Why won't the movie continue! I mean it's been a couple of minutes! I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, oh hell I'm crying, but I mean who wouldn't I want to know what happens next!

**Bellas POV  
**I found this really good recipe for a smoothie, it was actually more of a mile shake I think but either way it sounded delouse! It's called Silk Chocolate Hazelnut Shake (note this is a really drink the recipe is at .?id=84 it is really yummy) it sounds so good, I'm kind of glad mom and dad aren't here tonight, because I'm guessing they would have been a little mad at the mess we were making, but whatever I always cleaned up anyway.  
Once the shakes were made, we cleaned the kitchen, and made our way upstairs to my room, to talk, play have you ever, and truth or dare. I must say tonight's gonna be a good night!  
"Let's play truth or dare first!" Alice yelled, excitedly  
"okay okay you know I can't say no to you," I told her, while the rest of them nodded in agreement.  
"Bella truth or dare?" Jasper asked  
"Dare," I said getting excited I love this game.  
"Okay I dare you to eat a gummy worm off of Emmetts' tounge!" he said picking up the bowl of gummy worms/bears and handing it to Emmett.  
"Pfft like we've never done that before," Emmett laughed, he was kidding I knew that but I'm not sure the others did.  
So Em, put a gummy bear on his tongue and stuck it out, so it would be easier to get. When I went to get it Alice "accidently" bumped into me, making us kiss.  
I didn't mind it I mean I do like him, more than a bfflmnops, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way, ,so I pulled back, and walked over to wear Alice was standing, and lightly slapped her in the arm, because she knew I liked him I told her a couple of days before, but she told me that she had known for years.

**Please review, you never know I could get inspired to write another chapter, no promises though! **I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I mean a long time. But I just had a feeling to write this chapter today, but I still have writers block/ I can't think of anything to write and if I do, by the time I get on the computer I forget it anyway I thought I would let you guys know that I probably won't update for a LONG time, just because my life is kind of Hectic right now. I am sorry that I'm doing this to you all, I know how it feels to have to wait to read the next chapter of a story. Thanks again 3 xoxo Hannah  
emmettcullenisawesome55


	5. Chapter 5

This is for all of you guys who reviewed especially **neongreenleaves **who has been telling me to update since I updated last time! (Well maybe not up until this is updated, but since I started writing this chapter)Also I'm sorry the chapters are short, but when I type them they are like 3 or four pages normally the last one was three pages with size 8 font… so yeah, anyway I know and you all know if you read any of this story That I don't own the Twilight Saga ©.  
Okay so sorry for that "speech" and here is the next chapter.

_**Bella's pov.**_  
"Bella! That hurt" Alice said with a hint of humor, but you could tell that it actually hurt a little bit.  
"I'm sorry Ally Wally! I loved you!" I said running over hugging her, and ending up taking her to the ground because she wasn't ready for the impact of me.  
"Yeah yeah it's okay… I love you too!!" She screamed trying to push me off her.  
I decided to get off of Alice because I was scared what if I didn't there would be a dog pile, and Alice would get squashed!  
"Bella, you are a meany! You kiss me, and take Alice to the ground! How dare you?" Em yelled with fake hurt.  
"EMMMMY I think you woke up the girls!" I said going out to the room they are in, to find Callie the only one up.  
So I went over and picked her and her bag up, because I needed to change her I could smell it, and I needed light to see.  
"Bella I'm sorry, did I wake the others up too?" Em asked giving me a hug from behind.  
"Nope, and it's okay I knew one of them was going to wake up, at least it was the quite one, I think the rest of them would have bawled and woke the others up!" I told him walking to the "nursery" I made, in a extra room. The house was big and I was alone, or well Alice and Emmett where here with me, but I pretty much live by myself. And I babysit Callie a lot so I have a bunch of her stuff around the house. Emmett just followed me in, taking Callie from my arms so I could get her diaper, and stuff ready.  
"Bells I'll change her, I've watched you a lot!" he told me laughing.  
"Thanks Emmy I knew you were my #1 Bfflmnop for a reason!" I told him handing him her cream, and diaper.  
"So that kiss, was probably the best one yet" Emmett told me, laughing lightly.  
"Emmy, that's so sweet!" I said as he finished changing her diaper.  
"You smell Callie!" Emmett told her snapping her piglet pajamas up.  
"You smell funny too!" I told him kissing his cheek, and taking Callie away from him. So I wouldn't have to run the poopie diaper outside to the garbage can, it was still nice out and all but I was happy where I was holding my baby girl! Yeah I know she's not really mine but oh well.  
"Hey I know what you are doing," Emmett stared "I'll let you get away with it this time, but only this time" he says this everything I trick him into throwing stuff out for me.  
" Okay thanks Emmy poo!" I said as he walked to the back door, through the kitchen with me following him.  
"Are you trusty?" I asked Callie she nodded yes so I got a Sippy cup out of the cupboard and poored some five alive in it for her. I also poured some for Emmett and myself, only I got this really cool skull head cup, and I gave Emmett the princess head one; he gave me for my birthday this year. He always gives me really weird gift.  
"Here you go honey" I said handing him the cup.  
"Omg this is my fav cup!" he said jumping up and down, looking like Alice!  
"haha I know that's why I gave it to you silly!" I said Callie just stared at him.  
"Bewa,bawa!" Callie called, so I picked her up off the counter, and kissed Emmett on the check, making Callie giggle.  
"Oh you like that Callie?" Emmett asked her before kissing the top of my head.  
"Hey no fair you are too tall!" I yelled running to the stairs.  
"Can we be secret agents, and listen to what they are talking about?" Em asked, before we headed upstairs.  
"YUS! LET'S DO IT!" I whisper-yelled.  
so we walked up the stairs quietly, stopping outside my bedroom door.  
"Okay so what do you think about the new girl Rosalie?" Alice asked Jasper. I guess they are still playing truth or dare.  
"Um.. I think she is tall, and kind of bitchy, also I think she likes Emmett, did you hear her speech in Child care?" he asked them.  
"Dude we aren't in that class!" Jake said talking about Seth and himself.  
"Okay well Ms. Hogan told everyone to say something about yourself that no one knows/would be able to guess, hey Emmett never really answered, Either did you!" Jasper said, probably pointing at Alice.  
"Yeah whatever, and then Rosalie was like ' when I want something/someone I always get it', it was so bitchy cause than she choose Emmett to tell something about himself and she winked at him. I was waiting for Bella to call her a slut or something, I don't think she did yet." Alice told them.  
"OH damn, I think if she doesn't learn her spot, Bella will show her," Seth said.  
"As long as I get to watch Bella beat the bitch up…" Jake started.  
"Yeah yeah, I wonder what is taking those two so long, I mean come on!" Alice said impatiently.  
Emmett and I decided to go in before the pixie came looking for us.  
"Hey guys, sorry this one was smelly, weren't you? Yes you where!" I told them, and Callie.  
"Bells you are adorable." They all said, other than Emmett who was just smiling.  
"Guys shut up!" I said, they all made fun of me for talking to babies I see in stores or at the park, It's not my fault kids like me is it? I don't think so.  
"Whatever lets change the subject?" Emmett suggested knowing I was uncomfortable, by the way I was standing.  
so I sat down with Callie on my lap and Emmett sat beside me so I put my head on his shoulder, the sad part was that we did this all the time and I don't think it would be the same after he found out I liked him, if he didn't feel the same way about me. And that is why I won't tell him. At least not in front of anyone, wait no I just won't tell him, unless I know he feels the same way!  
"Jake how come it's never your sister that wakes up?"Alice asked.  
"Because they are use to his snoring, it is loud!" Seth said dodging jakes arm that was coming at him.  
the rest of us just laughed. " So bells what do you think of the new guy in Child Care?" Alice asked me, then everyone was staring at me.  
"Well I don't really like him, I get weird vibes from him. Oh and he was totally following us today, like at lunch he was staring at me, and his sister was staring at you." I said directing the last part at Emmett.  
"Really I only noticed Edward staring at you every time we passed him in the hall, and at lunch I didn't even notice 'I get everything I want' girl." Emmett said.  
Awe Em only noticed that creepy guy whose name is Edward I will have to remember that, starting at me all day, at least I know Rosalie is not competition. Wow I think the only girl I ever thought of as competition was that girl in grade 8, Emmett went out with her for like a month, but after wards I found out the only reason he went out with Lauren was because of a dare, and Emmett never loses a dare, unless it is really mean to someone. Well I guess it was mean of him to lead her on, but it turned out she was only using him to make her ex. upset.  
"Okay so Bella is off in lala land I guess, Emmett hit her to let her know Callie is asleep" I vaguely heard Alice say to Emmett, before I felt Emmett lightly poking my shoulder.  
"Yeah?" I asked still a little dazed.  
"Our baby girl is asleep." He told me, I saw everyone look at each other nodding, wonder what that was about.  
"Okay I'll go lay her down I'll be right back." I said getting up.

EMMETTS POV.  
Once Bella was out of site, they all started talking at once.  
"Guys shut up for a sec, I can't understand you all." I told them harshly, I guess I was getting a little tired, it was around one in the morning, I was usually in bed, yeah I know I'm a loser whatever!  
"Okay Em, when are you going to tell Bella that you like her, you have liked her since you guys where small, but you started liking her more than just a friend for years now?" Jasper asked calmly.  
"Jazz, you weren't supposed to tell anyone not even Alice!" I told him getting a little pissed off he was the one guy I trusted with everything that I couldn't tell Bella, which wasn't that much.  
"Em, calm down they knew before you told me! Alice told Bella that she knew how she felt years before last week when Bella finally admitted it to her, even though she told Alice in different ways, for months before, she wanted to hear the real words!" Jasper explained. Wow Bella liked me more than her Bfflmnop wow; I was so worried that if I told her that I loved her, the friendship would get weird.

**And that is where I'm going to leave it for now. Also I decided that the guys are going to go over to Emmetts' to sleep so the girls can talk. Anyway let me know what you think, and I am really busy the rest of this week, starting babysitting again, so that will take up some time.**


End file.
